When Sehun Need Help
by overflakkie
Summary: Sehun menyerah. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi cara mengobati kerinduannya terhadap Luhan yang sedang berada jauh di China sana. Bahkan Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi ketika bagian bawahnya sudah meminta lebih. /"Ha.. biarkan aku membantumu Oh Sehun"/"Menjauh dariku Kkamjong!"/ Bad Summary. KaiHun. Slight HunHan. Lemon Inside. Warning.


.

.

Sehun menyerah. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi cara mengobati kerinduannya terhadap Luhan yang sedang berada jauh di China sana. Bahkan Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi ketika bagian bawahnya sudah meminta lebih. /"Ha.. biarkan aku membantumu Oh Sehun"/"Menjauh dariku Kkamjong!"/

Bad Summary. KaiHun. Slight HunHan. Lemon Inside. Warning.

Warning : Typo as always, OOC, Crack Pair, Lemon, Dirty Talk, Kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti, And the other Mistakes

A/N : Holla! Well, jangan salahkan saya karena kurang atau lebih atau apalah. Asli pas ngetik ini rasanya dag dig dug, jantung berasa mau copot. Secara gitu kan KaiHun itu couple ter-errrrr gitu deh. aku sengaja sih ga ngasih tulisaan NC karena aku sendiri mungkin masih dibaawah umur mwahahaha #evillaugh. Sekali lagi maaf kalau ada huruf d yang ilang, keyboardnya huruf d nya macet :')

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tapi entah kenapa hampir semua member sudah tertidur lelap, bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang biasanya akan tidur paling terakhir karena keributan mereka sudah tertidur pulas tanpa suara. Mungkin, karena jadwal latihan yang padat tadi membuat mereka kelelahan.

Sehun mendelikan matanya, Ia berkali-kali mengecek smartphonenya untuk melihat adakah pesan atau video dari rusa—Luhan kesayangannya itu. Tidak ada. Kosong. Bahkan ucapan selamat malam pun tidak ada. Sudah dua hari sejak Luhan pergi ke Cina dan tidak ada kabar sedikitpun dari Luhan. Bagus Luhan, Sehun baik-baik saja kok. Tapi Sehun juga tahu Luhan pasti sibuk seperti dirinya, apalagi EXO-M masih melakukan promosi di China.

Masih 2 hari lagi EXO-M ke Korea dan Sehun sudah sangat tidak bisa menekan rasa rindunya pada Luhan. Senyumnya, suaranya, perhatiannya, dan desahan—Tidak Sehun, tidak. Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang atau kau akan tersiksa. Salahkan Sehun yang meminta untuk melakukannya sebelum mereka berpisah. Salahkan Sehun yang membuat Luhan meminta dua ronde tambahan karena obat perangsang darinya. Padahal Sehun hanya memberinya sedikit, pikirnya.

Lihatlah Oh Sehun, hanya membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat juniormu bangun, tiak mengeras sih. Ck, tapi Sehun harus menyelesaikannya. Ia tak mau tersiksa dengan dengan keberadaan adik kecilnya yang sudah meminta keluar dari kepungan celananya. Jika Luhan sudah datang nanti, Ia berjanji akan menyalahkan Luhan dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

Sehun berjalan dengan susah payah dari meja makan tempat asalnya menuju ke kamar mandi disudut dapur untuk menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya tersebut.

"Hufftt, kenapa kau berdiri dithaat theperti ini huh?" ya, cadel Sehun keluar. Dan dia akan menyalahkan Luhan lagi.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu masuk dan tak lupa untuk menutup serta menguncinya tahu-tahu ada yang memergokinya tengah beronani ria di kamar mandi. Itu tidak lucu. Sungguh.

"Luhan hyung, kau harus bertanggung jawab nanti" Sehun lalu duduk diatas toilet yang masih tertutup setelah membuka resleting celana dan menurunkannya serta tak lupa dengan dalamannnya, hingga memperlihatkan junior Sehun yang sudah berdiri.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya mulai melakukan _handjob _yang harusnya dilakukan oleh oral Luhan. Awalnya perlahan, lalu naik, naik dan naik. Dengan terampil Sehun memainkan miliknya sendiri yang sudah mulai mengeras dan berkedut akibat ulahnya dan jangan lupakan Luhan yang sudah membuatnya begini.

"Ngghh, Lu-luhan Hyung.. ahhh"

Sesekali Sehun mendesah sambil menyebutkan nama tersangka yang sudah membuatnya berbuat nista seperti ini. Ya Sehun memang nista tapi kalau hanya ada Luhan saja. Jika ada yang mengetahuinya tengah seperti ini, matilah kau Oh Sehun.

"Lu-luhan.. ughhh"

Sehun terus mempercepat gerakannya seiring dengan libido yang kian menaik. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya kini mulai ditetesi peluh akibat gerakan yang dia ciptakan dan suhu ruangan sempit yang kian meningkat.

"LUHAN! AKHHH!"

Sehun menjerit lega. Akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikan ejakulasinya dengan cairan sperma yang kini melumuri tangannya serta berceceran dilantai kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan tangan dan lantai dari cairannya sendiri, Sehun menaikan celana dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan bernafas lega sebelum—

"Sudah selesai beronani? Sehun ah?"

—Ada Kai yang tengah duduk manis di meja makan sambil memainkan PSP dengan wajah gelap tak berdosanya. Sehun mati.

"K-kai? Ke-kenapa.."

"Kau berteriak, tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Tak usah malu begitu"

"Se-sejak kapan—"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kau terus saja menyebut nama Luhan dalam desahan nakalmu itu, Haha"

Wajah Sehun memerah sempurna. Ini sama sekali sangat tidak lucu. Seorang oh Sehun ketahuan beronani dan menyebutkan nama Luhan? Ughh Sehun ingin mati—lagi saat itu juga. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dihadapan manusia-hitam-mesum-menyebalkan-Kai itu.

Dengan menyeret kakinya, Sehun ikut duduk disebelah Kai, mencoba membuat Kai tidak akan mengungkit hal pribadinya ini pada member yang lain.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun berbasa-basi.

"Aku? Tadinya aku lapar. Tapi saat aku bangun, D.O hyung sudah tak ada disampingku dan malah sedang tertidur lelap dikamar Suho Hyung. Saat itu aku ingat kalau Suho hyung minta ditemani D.O karena kau yang belum mau tidur"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak makan dan malah bermain disini?"

"Nafsu makanku hilang. Aku ingin masakan D.O."

Sehun mengangguk dan membulatkan mulutnya. Kai memang sudah _addicted _terhadap masakan D.O dan akan kehilangaan nafsu makannya jika di dorm tidak ada masakan D.O.

Hening. Kai masih asyik dengan PSP nya dan Sehun yang masih asyik degan lamunannya sendiri. Sehun berpikir sejenak, kata-kata apalagi yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk Kai? Dan ahh Sehun tahu.

"Lalu.. Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Biasanya kan kau akan tidur terus jika tidak makan"

"aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara mendengar suaramu tadi, sialan"

Wajah Sehun memerah lagi. Kai dengan sangat polosnya menyebutkan hal itu dan membuat Sehun mengingat perbuatannya tadi. Memalukan Oh Sehun, sangat memalukan.

"Apalagi saat kau meneriakan nama Luhan hyung dengan keras, sangat sangat..."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat juniornya menegang lagi. Ayolah Sehun harus melakukan'nya' dengan luhan sekarang juga atau dia harus beronani sekali lagi dengan Kai yang akan setia mendengarnya disini.

"Dan disaat kau mendesah dengan menyebutkan nama Lu—"

"Cukup Kai, cukup. Kumohon"

Kai memalingkan pandangan matanya dari PSP, melihat kearah Sehun yang wajahnya memerah dan menunduk malu karenanya. Kai terkikik, menjahili Sehun memang menyenangkan. Ia menyimpan PSP nya, lalu memperhatikan bagian bawah Sehun yang sudah berdiri karena _dirty talk _darinya. Uhh, betapa mudahnya untuk membuat Sehun terangsang.

"Menegang lagi? Huh?" Kata kai sambil memukul bagian yang menggembung dari celana Sehun.

"AKHH! Kai!" Sehun berteriak dan bersiap akan menghantam wajah mulus milik Kim Jongin itu.

Kai terkikik lagi, lalu kembali fokus dengan PSP nya, membuat Sehun menggeram kesal karena perbuatan visual EXO-K itu. Kai hanya tertawa kecil dibalik PSP yang hampir menutupi wajahnya, sementara Sehun hanya bergereak-gerak gelisah karena bagian bawahnya yang sudah meminta pertolongan.

Untuk sementara keheningan tercipta ditengah suara deritan kursi akibat pergerakan Sehun yang sangat tak jelas. Sehun menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya panjang, berusaha untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak menyentuh pribadinya itu.

"Tak akan membereskannya?" Kai tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sehun yang masih berusaha menekan libido dan rasa malunya.

"Uhn?" Sehun menatap Kai penuh tanda tanya. Kai hanya tertawa sambil menaruh PSP di atas meja untuk yang keedua kalinya.

"Itu. Kau mau seperti itu sampai besok?" Kai menunjuk bagian bawah Sehun. Yang menegang dibalik celananya. Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar, dasar anak hitam sialan.

"A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika ada kau, bodoh!" Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga dan suara seraknya berhasil sedikit menyentak Kai yang lebih tua tiga bulan darinya.

"Aku akan diam disini. Percayalah, aku akan menutup mulutku pada hyung hyung itu—" Sehun menatap penuh hujaman pada Kai, tak percaya kalau yang menyebalkannya minta ampun dapat menjaga rahasianya. "—aku berjanji. Bunuh aku kalau aku melanggarnya"

Sehun tersenyum. Ya, Sehun akan membunuh Kai dengan cara sesadis mungkin jika hal ini diketahui orang lain apalagi Luhan. Sehun lalu berdiri dan berterimakasih—memukul lengan Kai sebelum bergegas ke kamar mandi yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kai yang mendapat pukulan hanya bisa meringis sambil tertawa dan mengusap lengan tak berdosanya yang terkena hantaman jari-jari Sehun.

.

"Mmhh unhhh" Sehun mendesah dibalik gigitan bibirnya, Ia tak mau terdengar _freak _dihadapan Kim Jongin, tidak. Oh tidak tentu saja siapapun asal jangan makhluk menyebalkan itu. "A-ayolah ahhh"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun mempercepat intensitas gerakannya, tapi Ia belum juga keluar. Sehun menggertakan giginya, juniornya benar-benar sangat membutuhkan bantuan seseorang sekarang juga.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Sehun menelusupkan tangannya yang tak bekerja pada kaus biru yang Ia kenakan. Mencoba memainkan _nipple _nya sendiri. Hei ayolah Sehun tahu ini sangat menjijikan tapi Ia sungguh amat sangat ingin keluar sekarang juga. Ia tak mau Kai yang entah masih berdiam diluar sana atau tidak tiba-tiba ingin buang air dan masuk ke kamar mandi melihatnya seperti ini. Sekali lagi tidak pemirsa, siapapun asal jangan Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku ingin buang air"

DUARRRR. Petir menyambar tubuh Sehun sekarang. Kai-manusia-hitam-mesum-menyebalkan itu dengan polosnya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Sehun tengah dalam posisi yang errr erotis.

Khayalannya tentang Kai yang masuk dengan alasan buang air ternyata benar. Sangat benar. Seratus persen akurat. Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar lagi, mencoba untuk secepat mungkin merapikan tubuhnya yang sangat tidak baik itu.

Kai perlahan memasuki ruang sempit itu, menutup pintu perlahan dan itu membuat wajah Sehun yang sudah memerah kian memerah dan gelagapan untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Ah?"

"Butuh bantuan? Sepertinya... Kau kesulitan"

Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar Kai berbicara seperti itu. Runtuhlah predikat Sehun sebagai 'Seme' jika Kai membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sehun menggeleng, dan dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya yang sudah makin menyerak, "Tak perlu, Kkamjong Hyung"

"Kau benar-benar butuh bantuan, dasar magnae keras kepala"

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu, visual sialan"

Kai berjongkok dihadapan selangkangan polos Sehun, membuat Sehun makin gelagapan untuk menutupi bagian vital tubuhnya itu.

"Ha.. biarkan aku membantumu Oh Sehun"

"Menjauh dariku Kkamjong!"

Kai tak peduli dengan teriakan Sehun. Junior menegang dihadapannya harus segera Ia bereskan sebelum Sehun akan menginap dikamar mandi semalaman dan ditemukan oleh member lain, mengenaskan.

"AKHH! Ka-kai!" Sehun menjerit saat Kai mulai melakukan _handjob _dengan tangan kanannya yang sangat terampil itu. Membuat Sehun lagi-lagi bergerak gelisah dan wajahnya kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Sudah kubilang kau butuh bantuan, sialan" Kai makin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, dan tangan yang satunya tak mau diam. Dengan nistanya Ia memainkan kedua bola kembar dibawah sana, membuat Sehun terus mendesah tak karuan.

"Ka-Kai, Ahh.."

"Ssttt, tahan dulu desahan bodohmu itu. Kita akan langsung membuatmu keluar"

"Uhn? A-apa maksud—Ahhh" Sehun mendesah keras. Kai dengan cepat melahap kejantanannya dan langsung menghisapnya dengan kuat sehingga membuat sensasi yang sangat mendebarkan bagi Sehun. "Ahnn, uhh Ka-Kai berhen—ahhh"

Kai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan sesekali memainkan lidahnya pada junior Sehun. Tangannya juga membantu dengan meremas bagian pangkal kejantanan dan yang satunya masih setia bermain pada skrotum Sehun.

Gerakan Kai makin cepat, begitu pula dengan desahan Sehun yang keluar makin serak dan makin bertambah. Kai hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik pekerjaan mulutnya itu, sementara Sehun masih dengan setia mendesah dan merutuki Kai dan bersumpah akan menendangnya nanti.

"ANHHHH" Sehun berteriak. Beruntunglah Oh Sehun karena telah keluar dari penderitaan ejakulasinya yang baru bisa selesai sekarang. Kai terdiam, Ia sibuk menampung cairan Sehun yang keluar dan tanpa merasa berdosa menelannya.

"Kau tak mau merasakannya?"

Sehun menggeleng sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Luhan juga pernah berkata seperti itu. Tapi tidak, terlalu menjijikan bagi Sehun untuk menelan kembali cairan yang pernah Ia keluarkan. Terlalu... tabu baginya.

"Kau harus sesekali merasakannya"

"Tidak tuan Kim, Aku tidak—Mmphhhh"

Sebelum Sehun menolak, Kai telah terlebih dulu memasuki mulut Sehun dengan lidahnya. Mencoba bermain dengan lidah Sehun dan sesekali melumatnya. Sehun mendorong dada kai, namun tangan Kai di tengkuk Sehun terlalu kuat dan malah menariknya untuk lebih memperpendek jarak mereka.

Kai terus menarik tengkuk Sehun, terus mencoba memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Sehun tak mau kalah, Ia mengajak lidah Kai untuk bergulat dan Kai menerimanya dengan sangat senang hati. Cukup lama mereka bertanding dan entah siapa pemenangnya hingga pasokan oksigen yang menipis membuat mereka harus menghentikan permainannya.

"Huh, kau lihai juga, Kim Jongin"

"Aku anggap itu pujian. Tapi sekarang kau yang harus membantuku"

"Membantu a... pa..."

Kai yang sudah berdiri tegak menunjuk selangkangan yang masih tertutup boxer dan tentu saja ada yang menonjol disana. Sehun menatapnya kosong, Ia benar-benar akan menjadi bottom malam ini.

"Awas, sekarang giliranku"

"Baiklah, Kai" Sehun mengangguk lalu bangkit dari posisinya dengan susah payah dan akhirnya bisa berdiri sempurna.

"Aku hyungmu bodoh, panggil aku hyung"

"Kita hanya berbeda tiga bulan, ingat itu"

Kai lalu duduk setelah membuka boxernya dan menunjukkan juniornya yang kini menegang. Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nakal-tajam-menusuk-nya. Sehun kosong. Sekarang Ia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Kai?

"Sehun ah, aku yakin kau selalu menjadi bagian yang memasuki saat bersama Luhan hyung"

"Huh?" Sehun memandang Kai tak mengerti. Yang dipandang hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sangat unik itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk dimasuki? Huh?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau-men-ja-di-bottom-Oh-Se-hun" Kai berbicara dengan penuh penekanan dan potongan kata yang tepat. Membuat Sehun bergidig ngeri dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak boleh menolak jika itu denganku"

"Huh, yang benar saja"

Dengan cepat, Kai menarik Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuan pahanya. Membiarkan alat vital mereka yang menegang saling bergesekan. Sehun kembali menegang tadi.

"Oh ya? Kau harus merasakan apa yang dirasakan Luhan hyung sebelum kau memasukinya Lagi, Thehun~" Kai berbisik seduktif tepat disebelah telinga Sehun, dan dengan sengaja mengikuti logat cadel Sehun dan membuat Sehun bergidig ngeri karenanya.

Sehun bergerak gelisah mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kai, tapi sayang gerakan itu malah membuat kondisi makin memanas.

"Diam atau aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan, Oh Sehun" Kai memeluk erat Sehun dan berbisik seduktif lagi ditelinganya. Sehun menegang, tentu saja Sehun tak mau berakhir seperti itu apalagi besok masih ada jadwal yang menanti.

Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tangannya kini mulai menelusup kebalik kaus Sehun untuk menulusuri punggung putih porselen milik magnae EXO tersebut. Terus dari pangkal leher, perlahan dan lembut hingga mencapai _manhole _Sehun. Dengan pelan memainkan jari telunjuknya disana, membuat Sehun menggeliat dalam pelukan Kai.

"AAKHH!" Tanpa aba-aba, Kai memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang hangat Sehun, membuat pemiliknya menjerit sakit.

Dua jari. Sehun mendesah. Gerakan zig-zag dan keluar masuk karya Kim Jongin memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri baginya. Tiga jari. Sehun mengerang menahan sakit. Kai tak peduli, dan sejak kapan Kai akan peduli?

Dengan tempo teratur Kai terus menggerakan jarinya, keluar dan masuk. Desahan Sehun semakin menggila saat jari-jari itu menyentuh _sweetspot_nya. Memberikan kenikmatan yang tak pernah Sehun bayangkan. Seperti inikah yang dirasakan Luhan saat bermain dengannya? Sehun mencengkram surai Kai kuat, sensasi itu terus menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Sehun.

"Sudah cukup untuk peregangan." Kai mencabut jari-jarinya, membuat Sehun sedikit bernafas lega namun kehilangan kenikmatannya.

Kai menyeringai, rupanya Sehun menikmati permainannya. Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun hingga Sehun bisa berdiri.

"Nah, sekarang bantu aku" Kai menunjuk juniornya yang kian menegang, Sehun memandang ngeri. "Cepat atau kau tidak bisa berjalan besok"

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya. Kai memang sangat menyeramkan. Untuk sekali lagi tentu Sehun tak mau berakhir dengan berjalan terseok-seok dan mendapat hujaman pertanyaan dari para hyung nya, "Kenapa? Tadi malam kau berbuat apa?"

Tidak. Untuk kesekian kalinya tidak. Ini kesekian kalinya Sehun meneguk salivanya, perlahan dengan bertumpu pada kedua pundak Kai, Ia mengarahkan lubangnya tepat pada _glans penis _Kai. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak Kai saat kejantanan itu perlahan memasuki lubangnya. Perih, sakit dan rasanya kejantanan Kai itu akan merobek anal nya.

"Arghh" Sehun kesakitan. Sungguh, ini menyakitkan. Perlahan kejantanan Kai memasuki rektumnya, pelan, sangat pelan.

Kai yang tidak sabar langsung menekan tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tangan dipinggang Sehun, dan—

"AAKHHHH!"

—Sehun berteriak. Kejantanan Kai kini memenuhi isi rektumnya yang kosong. Perih menjalar dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Maafkan Sehun jika kasar terhadapmu Luhan, ternyata sesakit ini rasanya.

"Bergerak" Kai memandang penuh perintah pada Sehun. Yang dipandang hanya memicingkan matanya tanda tak mengerti. "Bergerak sialan"

"Ahn? K-kau saja, Kau kan top bodoh" Sekuat tenaga Sehun berbicara ditengah rasa sakit yang mendera. Setidaknya dia bisa berkata bodoh untuk hyung nya.

"Aku dibawah, manabisa bergerak. Kau yang bodoh"

Sehun teringat. Ia diatas Kai sekarang, manabisa Kai bergerak dengan Sehun diatasnya? Bisa sih, tapi mungkin Kai harus bersusah payah untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Sehun juga pernah melakukan ini dengan Luhan dan Luhan yang bergerak. Sudah Oh Sehun, jangan berpikir tentang Luhan lagi. Ejakulasimu tak akan beres, sekarang Kai dibawahmu dan fokuslah padanya.

Perlahan Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu menurunkannya lagi. Menyakitkan awalnya, sampai Sehun terus memeluk leher Kai dengan erat. Terus, naik dan turun. Awalnya lambat, lalu mulai bertambah dan teratur, bertambah cepat, Sehun menikmatinya.

"Ahhh uhhmm Ka-Kaii" Sehun mendesah menikmati permainannya, badannya melengkung saat ujung kejantanan Kai berkali-kali menyentuh _sweetspot_nya.

"Ya-yaa Se-sehun, terus ahhnn" Kai yang sedar i tadi tenang kini mulai mengeluarkan desahannya, anal Sehun terlalu sempit, meremas kejantanannya kuat sampai desahan terus lolos dari mulutnya.

Sehun menambah kecepatannya, libidonya kian naik. Begitu juga Kai yang tanpa sadar ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Sehun. Kesakitan yang tadinya mendera Sehun berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Tanpa sadar gerakan-gerakan itu makin cepat, terus seiring klimaks yang sebentar lagi menerjang. Desahan terus lolos dari mulut mereka, keringat bercucuran membasahi kaus yang mereka kenakan.

"KA-AHNN-KAI!" Sehun keluar. Spermanya mengotori baju Kai. Tubuhnya terpangku lemas diatas Kai. Kai juga menyusul beberapa saat setelah Sehun. Menumpahkan seluruh cairannya kedalam anal Sehun.

Mereka lelah, mereka hanya diam untuk mengatur nafas dan detak jantung masing-masing, seakan mereka baru saja berlari keliling kota Seoul.

"Sudah kan?" Kata Kai dibalik nafasnya yang terputus-putus itu membuka percakapan.

"Ya, lumayan. Aku malas mengucapkan ini tapi terimakasih kkam hyung mesum sialan"

"Haha, sama-sama magnae bodoh"

Sehun berdiri dan junior Kai terlepas dari rektumnya. Lega rasanya walaupun masih sedikit terasa perih dibawah sana. Dengan gerakan lamban Sehun mengenakan celana dan tentu dalamannya juga. Kai ikut berdiri lalu menaikkan boxernya yang sedari tadi hanya bertengger di pergelangan kakinya.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti oleh Kai yang berjalan sambil membuka kausnya.

"Kenapa kau buka baju?"

"Bajuku kotor terkena cairanmu, bodoh"

Sehun hanya menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sambil membulatkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya, Luhan hyung kan baru datang lusa, bagaimana kalau besok aku membantumu lagi?" Kai berkata sambil menyeringai dan menatap nakal Sehun.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kau yang bottom" Sehun membalas dengan _evilsmirk _nya. Dan—"AAAKK! Sialan kau mesum!" —tendangan tepat mendarat ditulang kering Sehun dan membuat Sehun berjinjit-jinjit sementara tangannya memegangi kaki putih mulusnya itu.

"DALAM MIMPIMU OH SEHUN BODOH! HAHAHA" Kai berteriak sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Cih dasar Kai sialan.

Sehun hanya berjalan santai menuju kamarnya dan Suho setelah mengelus-elus kaki yang terkena tendangan nista tadi. Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Biarkan Sehun berpikir. Kalau tidak salah Sehun mendengar Kai mengatakan bahwa Suho tidur bersama D.O. Iya, Sehun yakin tidak salah dengar. Jadi dia….

"Kai seret D.O hyung! Aku mau tidur!" Kata Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar kai yang masih terbuka sementara Kai sudah terbaring walau belum menutup matanya.

"Tidur denganku saja, ayo kita lakukan satu ronde lagi" Kata Kai menyeringai saat wajahnya Ia arahkan tepat pada wajah Sehun.

"DALAM MIMPIMU KIM JONGIN MESUM SIALAN!"

.

.

Tadaaaa! Udah ahh ga kuat asli pas ngetik ff ini, rasanya panas sekali oh Tuhan maafkan hambamu yang nista ini. #plak

Dan satu lagi, rencananya aku mau bikin sequelnya yang LuMin *Itu juga kalau kuat*, mau ga? Kasih saran yaa, hihi :$

Sekian dari saya. Mind to Review? Thankyouuuuuuu~


End file.
